


Inexperienced Hands

by Acinonyx1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acinonyx1/pseuds/Acinonyx1
Summary: Yuuri curls his fingers and rubs and now he knows what Victor looks like when he blushes. It’s addictive, and when Yuuri presses over that spot again, he gets a pretty high pitched moan before Victor clamps his hand over his mouth and looks at Yuuri like he hadn’t meant to do that.----The bottom!Victor fanfic no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my unwanted part for the fandom by providing some bottom!Victor goodness. Enjoy!

Victor just _drips_ confidence. 

Confidence that Yuuri wants to bottle and keep because he still can’t look Victor in the eyes without blushing. Still only just about manages to stutter his way through a sentence with the living legend. And only just about survives sharing the hot springs with him without losing his cool. 

Victor’s handsome and perfect, an absolute delight and Yuuri kind of wants to die when Victor smirks at him and comes close enough to bump shoulders with him like he knows exactly what Yuuri’s thinking. 

Victor taps his temple and winks at him. “You think too much,” he says and Yuuri adds mind reading to the list of Victor’s talents. 

“Just… running through steps,” Yuuri mumbles. It’s a poor excuse and Victor can see right through it because Yuuri’s a terrible liar and Victor is Victor. He looks away before a blush can flare up on his cheeks because Victor is too close and too naked and there’s only so much that water can hide. 

There’s silence for a while. It’s nice and Yuuri wants it to last until it’s acceptable for him to slip away. 

And then Victor is in his space, pushing into him and trapping him and it’s all too much and all too sudden. Yuuri’s face is burning and he doesn’t know where to look and Victor’s smiling down at him like he’s just caught himself something nice.

“You think about me a lot, Yuuri,” Victor comments like it’s nothing. Like Yuuri doesn’t have his face plastered over every bit of space in his room. 

“I…” 

“You worship me.”

Victor presses up against him and Yuuri can feel everything. It’s overpowering, consuming as their wet skin rubs together and Yuuri doesn’t know what to do. He’s shaking and his heart’s racing and he knows Victor can feel it all, knows what this closeness does to him. 

It’s terrifying and yet Yuuri’s itching to reach out and trace that skin properly. 

“Touch me Yuuri.”

There’s a moment when Yuuri doesn’t breathe; when it’s suddenly too hot and too cold at the same time. But then that feeling goes away, something snaps and he’s gripping Victor’s hips tight. There’s a sharp intake of air from Victor and clearly he wasn’t expecting that. Neither was Yuuri. And then those fingers press and rub and Victor’s body goes soft and pliant in his hands. 

It’s like a dam has broken and Yuuri is drowning.

Victor’s tight muscle and everything Yuuri wants and so he’s greedy in the way he touches. He massages Victor’s hips and then moves up the panels of his stomach, traces the definitions there and then scratches his nails down Victor’s back.

Victor hums in appreciation. “You’re good at this,” he mumbles and presses firmly into Yuuri’s hands when his fingers flutter uncertainly at the compliment. 

He explores everywhere like he can’t get enough. The water aids the slide of his hands and Yuuri touches Victor like he’s precious marble, careful in his movements. 

Everything is pale, unblemished skin and Yuuri thinks he wouldn’t be able to find a mistake even if he tried. His hands run up and then back down. Sometimes they barely skim across Victor’s skin and other times they hug it tightly, as if Victor’s about to slip away. 

Yuuri’s scared that he will.

Victor lets Yuuri touch him everywhere. He smiles when Yuuri intertwines their fingers together and they stay like that for a minute or two. It’s innocent and it helps to ground Yuuri. And then Yuuri’s hands move back up. They brush over Victor’s neck, cups his cheeks for a second until they withdraw because that’s all Yuuri can manage.

He gets a stuttered breath when he traces over Victor’s nipples. Yuuri rolls over them with his thumbs until they're pebbled, then presses down on them and pinches briefly. Victor shifts closer and Yuuri continues. He tugs and pulls at Victor’s nipples, almost hard enough to hurt and then soothes the reddening flesh with softer caresses. 

Yuuri thinks he could do this for hours. But there’s so much more of Victor. More intimate parts that he’s now allowed to touch and is desperate to do so. 

Victor watches him with half-lidded eyes when Yuuri’s hands trail down. He seems amused when his ass is grabbed and squeezed and then he closes his eyes and sighs when Yuuri spreads his cheeks and kneads the flesh. 

“That’s it,” Victor encourages. His voice is more breathy. Less focused on his words and more on the feel of Yuuri’s hands. 

The longer it drags on the more intimate it becomes. Yuuri doesn’t quite know where he finds the courage, but at some point he’s dragging his fingers across Victor’s hole.

Victor hums, pleased, and Yuuri does it again. His touch firmer, less hesitant than before. He circles a finger around Victor’s hole, hints at pushing in and then doesn’t. Instead his hand moves lower, between Victor’s legs and he presses on his perineum. Victor’s cock twitches at the ministrations and the man rises on his tiptoes for a moment.

“Yuuri, don’t tease,” Victor says.

Yuuri blushes and brings his hand back up, one finger rubbing and then pushing ever so slightly against Victor’s hole. The water helps and Victor opens up easily, making happy noises until Yuuri’s all the way in and there’s a tight heat clenching around his finger. 

Yuuri swallows thickly and doesn’t know whether to look up at Victor’s perfect face or down to where his cock is hard and pressing into his stomach. He chooses the former and watches the way Victor’s face scrunches up in pleasure when he begins to pump his finger in and out. 

He doesn’t know if he’s doing this right. His finger can’t be enough but Victor’s taking everything he’s giving, leaning heavy on Yuuri, desire glistening in his eyes. 

Yuuri teases a second finger and finds Victor pushing down on it. It slides in easy, two fingers now filling up Victor. It must look nice, Victor’s hole stretched around his fingers. Yuuri wants to see but Victor makes such pretty faces when his fingers push in and Yuuri can’t take his eyes off it. 

Victor’s so sensitive here; so responsive to the Yuuri’s uncertain touch. Steam and sweat has plastered Victor’s hair to his face and his bottom lip looks red and swollen from where he’s been biting on it. Victor’s eyes roll back when the next touch feels good and Yuuri thinks Victor can’t look any more perfect. 

Victor whimpers and Yuuri has to close his eyes before it’s too much. He scissors his fingers and gets another noise in return. Victor sounds too sweet and Yuuri’s entirely responsible for it. And so he does it again and again, stretching Victor out and dragging the pads of his fingers down his sensitive walls.

They pant against each other and Yuuri feels like he’s being consumed. He’s been addicted to Victor for years, his grace and his skill, and now he’s addicted to the way Victor moans and shudders in his arms. 

It’s Victor who is breathless and whimpering in his hands but it’s Yuuri who needs. He needs those reactions from Victor, needs those little reassurances in the way Victor shakes and whines when it feels good. Yuuri lacks experience. It’s all new to him and Victor has surely had better. He’s not sure if he’s good enough but Victor isn’t complaining. 

Victor’s given him a whole new world, a new meaning and now Yuuri’s going to help him in return. 

Yuuri curls his fingers and rubs and now he knows what Victor looks like when he blushes. It’s addictive, and when Yuuri presses over that spot again, he gets a pretty high pitched moan before Victor clamps his hand over his mouth and looks at Yuuri like he hadn’t meant to do that.

There’s a pause. A second or two when they both stare at each other and then, “A-Am I doing okay?” Yuuri asks and slowly starts to roll his fingers over Victor’s sweet spot. 

There’s a muffled noise and Victor’s clenching around his fingers and then he’s looking down at Yuuri almost like he wants to cry. It takes a moment, a moment during which Yuuri continues to abuse Victor’s prostate, but then it clicks. 

Victor’s _embarrassed_. He’s panicked and trying to stifle his noises because they’re all so new to _him_ too. Victor’s not in control of his body anymore and every time he writhes it’s involuntary and desperate and pleasure filled. 

The next press of Yuuri’s fingers is borderline cruel.

Victor _sobs_. His hand falls away and he shakes his head like he wants to stop but then he’s rolling his hips and taking Yuuri’s fingers deeper. He presses closer and their cocks drag together and they both gasp in delight. 

Yuuri fucks him like this, with his fingers pushing in hard and then dragging out. Over and over as he takes in the way Victor whimpers, the way he’s so sensitive and the way he looks like it’s almost too much when Yuuri strokes over his prostate. 

_“Ah..!”_

It’s only taken two fingers: the firm and insistent press of them inside Victor to completely ruin him. It’s beautiful to see and Yuuri takes it all. Every sound and every shiver of Victor’s body gets tucked away into Yuuri’s mind. 

“Y-Yuuri…” 

He doesn’t let Victor regain his composure, fucks him hard enough, fast enough so that Victor loses himself. It’s mean. It’s selfish. And yet Yuuri doesn’t stop, he clings to the strand of confidence that’s come from somewhere and fucks Victor’s tight, clenching hole to the point where Victor’s making these hiccupped gasping noises and clinging to Yuuri’s shoulders because his legs don’t work anymore.

“Victor, a-are you…” Yuuri never finishes his question. He doesn’t know what to ask. He doesn’t think Victor’s listening either, especially when Yuuri spends the next minute fucking his sweet spot fast enough that Victor’s crying out and dropping his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri’s turned Victor into a mess and he can’t even feel guilty for it. Not when Victor’s about to come all over them.

Yuuri’s cock is throbbing too. The grind of Victor’s against his sends jolts of pleasure through him. He’s more interested in Victor’s release than his own though. Nonetheless, he wraps a clumsy hand around both of them. It doesn’t feel too amazing in the water, but Victor’s groaning into his ear and struggling to handle the assault of pleasure. 

There’s barely any warning when Victor comes. It’s sudden and unexpected just like the man. It’s the tense of his body, a broken whine and Yuuri guides him through it. His release gets washed away into the water. Yuuri releases him when the Victor squeezes his shoulder and gets a pretty gasp when he pulls his fingers out.

They stay like that, breathing heavy against each other. Sweat and water mix together.

There’s a chuckle against his year and then Victor is pulling away. He’s not put together like he usually is but the twinkle in his eyes is there just like always.

Victor lays a hand on his chest, ponders for a moment and smiles and any tension that might have built in those seconds melts away.

“Let’s do that again sometime. Okay Yuuri?”

**Author's Note:**

> And they didn't even kiss. Sorry.


End file.
